Pensamientos agitados
by Yuki Usushino
Summary: Los pensamientos tan agitados como sus ojos no podían quedarse tranquilos. Solo toma un momento para pensar y respira. Solo espera el mañana de este juego. YAOI. FudoKi


**Hola gente viva, ¿Como los trata su existencia?...espera...creo que era al revés e_e**

**Este es un one-shot que he tenido guardado desde el año pasado, bastante cerca de Navidad c: Si alguna de las personas que lean este shot leyeron mi aviso publicado en "Bloody Dolls", y les interesa mi estado de animo, estoy mejor debo decir, continuare con el fic, lo más pronto posible :3**

**Sin más ¡Disfruten!**

* * *

**_Pensamientos Agitados_**

* * *

El odiaba ponerse a pensar en esos momentos. Sobre su relación con Fudou. Kidou odiaba pensar sobre ellos.

Porque no eran novios, ni amantes, ni siquiera eran amigos o compañeros de cuarto. Eran algo que no era nada.

Kidou era popular, rico, tenia excelentes calificaciones, una buena familia y estudiaba en una de las mejores universidades del país. Técnicamente, tenia una vida perfecta. Pero había algo que Kidou no tenia y solo Fudou podía dárselo. La sensación de libertad y adrenalina. Kidou necesitaba libertad. Sentir la adrenalina de cometer lo prohibido. Kidou necesitaba ser el mismo. Aunque fuera superficialmente. Kidou necesitaba desquitarse con el mundo que quería que el fuera perfecto. Necesitaba eso y más.

Fudou era inteligente, astuto, fuerte, su inteligencia le había valido una beca en la misma universidad de Kidou. Era arrogante, orgulloso y no solía apreciar cosas comunes. Pero Fudou podía apreciar algo que tal vez Kidou no apreciaba. Kidou tenia una familia. Una familia que aunque era exigente, se preocupaba por él. Fudou no recibió nunca atención o amor. Y creía poder obtener aquello sometiendo a Kidou a su mandato. Fudou, aunque no quería admitirlo, necesitaba del calor y amor irreal que le proporcionaba estar con Kidou. Fudou necesitaba los gritos, los suspiros, los llamados por su nombre, que salían de manera masoquista de la boca de Kidou.

_Kidou siempre pensaba todo eso._

_Fudou simplemente actuaba._

Fudou no sabia como se habían terminado acercando, cuando había empezado toda esa locura, sus clases ni siquiera eran las mismas y no estaban en el mismo año, eran técnicamente unos desconocidos. Lo único que sabia Fudou de Kidou era su apellido y lo único que sabia Kidou de Fudou era lo mismo. Fudou amaba corromper a Kidou y Kidou quería sentir la adrenalina de lo prohibido. Los dos salían ganando y perdiendo a la vez. Para Fudou era divertido escabullirse por la ventana de Kidou en las mañanas prometiendo en silencio que volvería cuando la luna fuera visible. Y Kidou lo esperaba pensando, pacientemente es su cama. Fudou nunca miraba a la cara de Kidou cuando hacían eso. Pero podía sentir sus lágrimas y podía ver la forma en que apretaba las sábanas. Fudou actuaba y observaba. Era el espectador de sus propios actos. Fudou prefería actuar y no pensar. Era solo un juego cruel, con reglas establecidas por el silencio, eran dos muñecos controlados por un masoquista y lujurioso autor, cegado por la ira y el desamparo. Los hilos controlados por el titiritero quebrado en depresión. Inmune al dolor de sus muñecos vivos.

Pero los hilos se rompieron una noche.

_Kidou no pensó y solo fue Yuuto._

_Fudou no actuó y solo fue Akio._

Akio había parado de repente y Yuuto se preguntaba en su mente porque había hecho tal acto. Se giro, viendo directamente a los ojos de su desconocido compañero. Los ojos de Akio eran tan agitados como los pensamientos de Yuuto. Agitados. Vulnerables. Necesitados. Faltos de calor. Con ganas de desquitarse.

Pequeñas gotas de sudor cayeron de la frente de Akio hasta la frente de Yuuto y el aire caliente que salía de sus bocas chocaba y se revolvía tocando sus caras, sintiendo el aliento del otro y el olor a sexo de la habitación. Akio no dejo de mirar los ojos sangrientos de Yuuto y Yuuto empezó a percibir los detalles de lo que acontecía allí.

_Akio pensó en ese momento._

_Yuuto actuó en ese momento._

Akio noto el ritmo acelerado del corazón de Yuuto y Yuuto paso sus manos por el pecho del mayor para sentir sus latidos.

Akio dejo que las traviesas manos de su desconocido compañero recorrieran curiosas su pecho. Ahora buscaba sus pensamientos, reprochandose el solo haber actuado. Akio busco en su memoria, cualquier indicio de contacto entre ellos, una charla, una presentación, algún trabajo, algún club...algún lugar o situación que los hubiera juntado. Nada, no había nada. Ningún contacto, ni siquiera físico (antes de que empezarán aquel vaivén de locura), creyó recordar alguna presentación gracias a Genda y Sakuma, pero no habían llegado a compenetrar realmente. Akio estaba frustrado, por no conocer a Kidou. Pero ahora quería conocer a Yuuto. Quería conocer al chico que buscaba explorarlo y no al chico que solo quería adrenalina sin razón.

Yuuto recorrió cada centímetro del pecho de Akio. Ahora buscaba sus acciones, reprochandose el solo haber pensando. Recorrió sus hombros, brazos, cadera, espalda. Cualquier lugar que alcanzarán sus manos. Quedo en seco al notar una gran cicatriz en su espalda. Yuuto se pregunto como Akio había logrado obtener aquella gran marca. Acarició toda la extensión de la cicatriz con delicadeza, como si la herida pudiese abrirse de nuevo con cualquier movimiento en falso. La espalda de Akio era fuerte, casi como la suya misma, signo claro de realizar entrenamientos en algún tipo de deporte, aunque nunca había visto al castaño jugar a alguno. Akio parecía siempre rechazar la compañía de los demás, aunque una vez lo había visto jugar fútbol a las afueras del instituto tal vez buscando relajarse. Un fugaz pensamiento recorrió la mente de Kidou, una frase que, sin querer, Sakuma había terminado comentando.

_**"Fudou tiene muchos problemas con sus padres, creo que una vez su madre intento matarlo"**_

Akio escondió su cabeza en el cuello de Yuuto, buscando relajarse y salir del interior de el con tranquilidad, provocando un suave gemido del de rastas que no pudo evitar. Yuuto suspiro y, por muy contrario que fuera de su personalidad, paso sus brazos por su espalda, con cuidado, temiendo por segundos abrir aquella herida.

**_"-Fudou...-"_**

**_"-Akio...-"_**

**_"-¿Ah?-"_**

**_"-Que me digas Akio...-"_**

Akio se sintió vulnerable, débil ¿Desde cuando le había tomado tanta confianza a aquel chico? ¿Como había terminado enredado con el? ¿Como? ¿Cuando? ¿Donde? y más importante..._¿Por qué el?_

**_"-¿Por qué...?-"_**

**_"-¿Ah?-"_**

**_"-Siempre has actuado...¿Por qué de repente has parado? ¿Por que de repente pareces pensativo?-"_**

**_"-Estoy molesto conmigo mismo-"_**

**_"-¿Por qué?-"_**

**_"-Porque me enredaste y creo que me enamore de ti-"_**

Yuuto no dijo nada, porque el pensaba exactamente lo mismo, pero a cambio de Fudou, el si recordaba como se habían terminado enredando, se suponía un pequeño juego, algo que no lastimaría a nadie, una simple huida de la realidad, una noche de tormenta en el que un tifón resguardaba los gemidos de una pequeña noche. Tal vez fue por miedo a verle enfermar, tal vez por aquella causa es que había terminado llevando a Akio a su casa, o tal vez se había sentido como una polilla, intentado acercarse al vehemente fuego aun sabiendo lo peligroso que era, quemándose al instante. Y aun asi antes de morir preocupándose de que el fuego fuese apagado antes de llegar a el.

Akio había terminado quedándose dormido y sin ningún soporte, termino cayendo encima de Yuuto, respirando con tranquilidad, realmente el de rastas no se quejo, aun sentía la respiración caliente de su compañero chocar suavemente contra su cuello, calmando al mismo Yuuto quien había empezado a cerrar los ojos.

**_"Supongo que somos como la luz y la oscuridad, siempre juntos pero a la vez sin poder compenetrarse, como la Luna persiguiendo al Sol, como el aire erosionado la tierra, como el agua apagando el fuego, supongo que soy algo masoquista. Creo que me había prometido no volverme a enamorar. ¿No he sufrido lo suficiente? ¿O tal vez mi corazón le esta ganando a mi mente?_**

**_Mañana no podre verte a la cara ¿me comprendes? ¿o tal vez ni siquiera te importe? Tal vez por la mañana, cuando nos separemos, olvides por completo este comportamiento tan extraño de mi parte. O tal vez me lo recuerdes en la mañana o me exijas olvidarlo y seguir con este doloroso juego. Tal vez..._**

**_solo deba esperar"_**

* * *

**_Fin_**

* * *

***Los últimos pensamientos son compartidos entre Fudou y Kidou, están pensando lo mismo.**

**Tal vez me quede algo a la mitad en este escrito, pero creo que este escrito nació para quedarse en el nudo. O tal vez no, dudo mucho continuarlo, quiero obviamente terminar "Bloody Dolls" y luego comenzar con otro proyecto que ya tengo pensado. Pronto sabrán más de mi :33**

**¡Adeiu~!**


End file.
